


[Podfic] Somewhere Else to Be | written by Shoulder_Devil

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Head Injury, Mild Blood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, canon-typical weirdness, post-Unknowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: She holds tight to the phrase, “get out” with every scrap of her being despite no longer having a concept of out.Or being.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Somewhere Else to Be | written by Shoulder_Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere Else to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371251) by [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil). 



> Thanks to Shoulder_Devil for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u9863i69na3wj4w/Somewhere_Else_to_Be.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 4MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:05:25 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
